


Don't make it weird

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, We interrupt our regularly scheduled angst to bring you this, comic relief idea I could not stop cackling about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Me make it weird? You're making it weird! You're the one who's dating my clone!"
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don't make it weird

"So you're dating"

"Yes.

"A program."

"Also yes."

"Who looks exactly like me."

Flynn shoves him. "Don't make it weird, Alan!"

" _ Me  _ make it weird?  _ You're _ making it weird! You're the one who's dating my clone!"

"It's not my fault programs look like their users! I have absolutely no control over this situation."

"Do I have to tell my wife that you're trying to steal her husband?"

"Gross, terrible, not even remotely what's happening. Also, don't, she would make fun of me until the end of time."

"That she certainly would."


End file.
